U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,603 (Inventor: Disimone; Published: 1990-12-11) discloses a device for removal of moldings from injection-molding machines. The device utilizes a suction cup rotating about a vertical shaft to hold and remove the molding.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,968 (Inventor: Renkl et al; Published: 2001-02-27) discloses preparing mold walls ready for the next molding cycle after removal of molded part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,463 (Inventor: Jordan et al; Published: 2005-02-22) discloses a spraying system for applying one or more materials to an open mold within a molding machine. The spraying system has a spray head, a manipulator, a supply of materials, a conduit, a pressure-boosting device, and a control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,669 (Inventor: Suzuki et al; Published: 2005-09-06) discloses injection molding of metal products that involves heating a tip of hot runner, spraying a lubricant onto a molding surface and metering material, simultaneously between mold clamping and pressurizing processes.